Snow Angel
by hughville
Summary: House and Cameron celebrate Christmas together.  If you don't like House/Cameron, skip this one.  Chapter 2 is SMUTTY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was written for the Secret Santa Fic over at house_cameron(LJ) for maybebaby1280. The second chapter is a result of people wanting to know what House planned to do with one of his Christmas gifts. Also, I have never seen, been in or dealt with snow so I did the best I could. House probably wouldn't lie out in it but...just please save me any speeches about how snow is, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _House_ or any of the characters.**

Snow drifts down like a feathery veil coating everything. Frost etches the windows like an artist's finest work. Across the street, red and green Christmas lights cast a diffused light over the snow-covered street.

Soft piano music drifts through the apartment. House sits at his piano, playing whatever song comes into his head. His long, supple fingers glide over the keys lightly. He starts to play an old blues song and sings the words under his breath. In the kitchen, he can hear Cameron opening and closing cabinet doors.

House rises from the piano and limps toward the kitchen. He stops in the doorway and tilts his head admiring the view of Cameron bent at the waist, looking in a cabinet for hot chocolate mix. Her long blonde hair hangs in two braids over her shoulders and she wears the most ridiculous pajamas he's ever seen.

"Wilson should be shot," he comments.

Cameron stands and turns to face him. "Why?"

"For buying you footy pajamas with skating penguins on them. Makes me feel like I'm sleeping with an eight year old."

"Well," she announces, "I like them. They're the warmest, softest pajamas I've ever had."

He stops in front of her and puts his hands on her narrow waist. "I do not drink hot chocolate. You're engaging in a fruitless search. Go to the bedroom and get in bed. I'll mix up something to warm you up."

She kisses him and heads for the bedroom. House mentally counts to twenty and then pulls a six pack of beer out of the refrigerator and limps to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>His bedroom is shadowy so he turns on the lamp on his bedside table. A warm golden light diffuses the room and he removes his robe, tossing it on the chair. Setting the beer on bedside table, he throws back the covers and jumps into the bed. He can hear Cameron in the bathroom.<p>

"What are you doing in there?" he calls out. "Did the penguins stage a revolt?"

Cameron's laugh drifts out and he smiles. A moment later, she emerges carrying a large, ornately wrapped Christmas gift.

House pops open two bottles of beer and holds one out to her. She places the present on the bed and then gets in next to him. Tilting her head, she looks at the proffered bottle.

"This is going to warm me up?" she asks as she takes it from him their fingertips brushing.

"No, but it will get you slightly drunk which is always fun," he grins.

Shaking her head, she drinks some of her beer. House drains half his bottle in one swallow. Cameron nudges the present toward him.

"Open it," she says drinking more of her beer.

"I thought we were going to skip all the Christmas nonsense."

"Open it."

He sighs and pulls the box forward. Handing his beer to Cameron, he tears off the paper and opens the box. Inside is a grey hound's tooth overcoat lined in satin with a bright blue scarf folded neatly on top of it.

"You threw my coat away, didn't you?" he asks.

Cameron looks up at the ceiling and drains her beer bottle before draining his. "Maybe."

"What about my leather jacket?"

Cameron reaches across him for another beer. "All safe and sound in the closet. This coat has matching buttons. The other one didn't. This one matches your cap. The other one didn't. This one comes with a cashmere scarf that will make your eyes look so blue. The other one didn't."

She sips her beer and watches as he removes the scarf and then the coat. He gets out of bed and tries the coat on. It fits him perfectly. Wrapping the scarf around his neck, he looks at Cameron. She looks worried as she finishes off her beer and reaches for another one.

"I could wear this," he says. He narrows his eyes. "Did Wilson tell you to get this for me?"

Cameron's eyes are wide as she shakes her head. "No, he didn't. He said I should just get you a bag of coal." She giggles and burps. "Excuse me."

House unwinds the scarf and shrugs out of the coat. Cameron scampers off the bed to take them from him. He hands her the coat but holds the scarf out of her reach.

"I have plans for this later," he tells her.

A sly glint enters her eyes. "Will I like it?"

House nods slowly and smiles. Cameron hugs his coat and giggles.

"When did you last eat?" he asks.

Cameron considers his question. "I don't know."

"Well, I have some catching up to do in the drinking department, then." He tosses the scarf on the bed and opens another beer. He drains it and feels the alcohol warm him.

Cameron disappears with his new coat only to return with his old, worn pea coat and her coat.

"Let's go outside and make snow angels," she says, holding out his coat.

Indicating his leg, he shakes his head. "Not only am I unable to make snow angels, I am unwilling to make snow angels."

Tossing his coat to him, she pulls her coat on and skitters out of the room.

He sighs and follows her. Sitting on the floor by the front door, she is pulling on her snow boots over her footy pajamas. House grabs his boots and sits down on the couch to pull them on. Cameron, practically hopping with excitement, grabs his coat. Sliding his arms into it, he allows her to pull him outside.

"My cane is in the apartment," he reminds her as she tugs him around the corner of the building. She slows and slips her arm around his waist. Leaning on her, he limps beside her to the back of the building. Cameron's breath catches at the sight of his backyard covered in a deep blanket of snow. Tilting back her head, she closes her eyes, sticks out her tongue and tries to catch some of the snowflakes drifting down. House leans down and draws her tongue into his mouth, sliding his lips against hers. Her hands grasp the front of his coat as he deepens the kiss. When he finally breaks away, he looks down at her and smiles.

"You really want to make snow angels?" he asks.

She nods and smiles. "I really do."

"You know I can't make them, right?" he asks softly.

"I'll help you."

House smiles and lets her help him lie down in the snow. He makes a snow angel and then lies with his hands folded on his stomach as Cameron scampers around him making snow angels all over the back yard. Finally, she collapses next to him.

He reaches up and tugs one of her braids. "You're all snowy."

"It's kind of cold out here."

"You think?" he smirks.

She stands and holds her hands out to him. Pulling him up, she presses close to him and they walk back to the front of the building. Once inside, they shed their coats and boots. House takes her hand and they return to the bedroom.

Sinking on to the bed, House pulls Cameron between his legs. He unbraids her hair and shakes the damp golden waves loose. As he unbuttons her pajamas, she drops feather light kisses on his face and neck. She tugs his t-shirt over his head as he pushes her pajamas to the floor. He cups her left breast and pulls her closer, placing a kiss in the hollow between her breasts. She covers his hand with hers and pulls it up to her lips. Without breaking eye contact, she kisses each of his long fingers and the broad palm of his hand. His breath catches in his chest as she takes his hand and places it on the elastic band of her white panties. Hooking his fingers in the waist band, he strips them from her. Her nails scrape his hips as she tugs his pajama pants and boxer shorts off. She leans in and kisses him as he moves back on the bed. She carefully straddles his legs, resting nearly all her weight on his left leg. Her hands roam over his heated skin as she kisses him. He explores every inch of her that he can reach with his hands and mouth. His erection is caught between their bodies and the feel of her soft skin rubbing against him is more than he can bear.

"Now," he growls in her ear.

She shakes her head and pulls back from him. He falls back on the bed and grips the covers in his hands. Moving over him, her sweat slicked skin slides against his and her mouth seems to be everywhere at once.

Finally, when he can no longer take it, he grabs her hips, his fingers digging into her skin and pushes her back and down onto his erection. He sits up and wraps his arms around her as she moves against him. Looking into her eyes, he holds her narrow jaw in one hand.

"I love you," he tells her.

Her eyes widen as her inner muscles clamp down on him. He releases her jaw and holds her as she rides out her orgasm, crying his name. When she relaxes against him, he grips her hips and thrusts into her. Her muscles still grip his erection and a moment later he shouts her name as his own orgasm shudders through him.

They collapse on the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. His heart beats hard in his chest and he gasps for air. He can feel her heart pounding in her chest and hear her ragged breathing in his ear.

Finally, she rolls off him and lies on her back beside him. "Did you say what I think you said?" she gasps.

Rolling onto his side, he props himself up on his elbow and looks down at her flushed, sweat dampened face. "I did."

She starts to speak but he kisses her. "I love you," he tells her. She pulls him down into an embrace and he feels her tears against his cheek.

"I did buy you a gift," he mutters against her hair. Sitting up, he leans over her and opens the bottom drawer of his bedside table. He pulls out a long narrow box wrapped simply in silver paper. Cameron slides over in the bed and they get settled beneath the covers. He gives her the box. She tears the paper off and opens the velvet jeweler's box. Lying on the satin is a delicate platinum chain with a diamond encrusted infinity symbol.

"Oh, House," she sighs as she lifts it out of the box. He takes it from her and fastens it around her neck. The infinity symbol winks in the soft light of the lamp and rests just below the hollow of her throat.

Looping her arms around his neck she kisses him.

"It's not a coat," he teases.

"I love it and I love you," she whispers.

House leans back against the pillows and pulls her against him. "After I rest, we're having some fun with my new scarf," he tells her.

She hugs him tightly. "Sounds interesting. Did I tell you that one of the nurses got me edible body paint for Christmas?"

House laughs. "Oh I am so gonna paint you."

"Merry Christmas, House," she says and kisses him.

He runs his finger down her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Cameron."


	2. The Blue Scarf, Neckties, and Body Paint

**A/N: I know, I know. Never change styles in a story. I wrote this 2 weeks after Snow Angels. It felt right for it to be from House's POV. Don't pelt me with messages about it. Oh, and I still don't own House.**

Cameron is in the shower and I can hear her singing. I guess mind-blowing orgasms make her happy. Good thing she can sing. Wilson sang in the shower when he stayed with me and I seriously considered cutting his vocal chords while he slept.

I limp around the bedroom getting things ready. I have the blue scarf she gave me for Christmas and two ties I borrowed from Wilson a few years ago. The body paints the nurse gave Cameron for Christmas are on my bedside table. There are six small bottles; three of chocolate, one of watermelon, one of strawberry, and one of blueberry.

I hear the water turn off and hurriedly smooth the sheets and blankets.

Cameron emerges from the bathroom, hair piled on her head and damp from her shower. I hold out my hand and she puts her hand in mine. I lead her to the bed and rest my hands on her narrow shoulders.

"You sure about this?" I ask. I really want her to say yes but I also want her to be comfortable.

She smiles that amazing smile of hers. "I can't wait."

As she gets on the bed, I realize my mouth is hanging open and I snap it closed. She stretches out on the bed and I'm amazed at her perfect body. Moles and freckles are scattered across the creamy expanse of her skin. She gets comfortable and looks at me. I lurch forward and tie her wrists to the headboard with the ties. Then she lifts her head and I tie the blue scarf over her eyes.

"Ready?" I ask.

She nods and so I pick up one of the chocolate paints. Unscrewing the top, I toss it over my shoulder. Dipping my fingers in the bottle, I bend over her and then sit next to her on the bed. There's no way I can stand long and I intend this to go on for a long time.

I draw squiggly lines along her clavicle and then slowly lick it off. She shivers as my tongue sweeps all the paint off her skin.

Moving up a bit, I whisper, "Are you cold?"

She shakes her head. "It feels good. Don't stop."

I grin and open the rest of the bottles. With slow, precise strokes I paint a multicolored mural over her right breast. Her nipple is standing at stiff attention like any good little soldier that's been covered in bright green paint. I shift on the bed to get more comfortable and place my hands on either side of her narrow ribcage. Her breathing is fast and shallow.

"Relax," I chide.

Dipping my head, I start on the firm underside of her breast. I lick all the blueberry flavored paint off and pause to savor the taste.

"Jesus, House," she pants.

"Patience is a virtue," I tell her.

I smooth out the remaining paint and she moans. I smile and lean down to suck the paint off the rest of her breast, leaving her pert green nipple. She's shaking now. I swirl the tip of my tongue around and over her nipple until it's no longer green, but a deep rosy color.

Sitting back, I Iook at Cameron. Her fists are curled inward and she's straining against the ties. She's bent her legs and is squirming on the bed. I push her right leg down and draw a bright red smiling face on the flat plane of her belly with her navel as the nose. I lick and suck the strawberry paint off and she emits a keening cry that makes me laugh.

"Please," she mewls, beginning to thrash on the bed.

"Hey, careful. You almost hit my bum leg."

I watch in fascination as she struggles to lie still. I place a soft, quick kiss on her lips. She lunges up, sinking her teeth into my bottom lip. My eyes drift shut as she sucks on my lip and tries to draw my tongue into her mouth. I pull away and she grinds her teeth, groaning in frustration.

Carefully, mindful of my right leg, I settle between her legs. Stretching out on my stomach, I dip my fingers into the blueberry paint.

"Spread your legs, Cameron," I tell her.

She bends her knees and lets them fall onto the mattress. Damn but she's flexible.

I swirl the paint into the thin strip of hair that hides the best part of her.

"Kudos to your waxer," I smirk.

She growls in response so I lick the paint away with long, firm strokes of my tongue. The blueberry has mixed with the wetness that tastes distinctively of Cameron; sweet, a bit tangy and slightly salty. I smack my lips.

"Tasty," I comment.

Her body is shaking with the effort to remain still. She is covered in sweat and her body is flushed with a soft rosy color. She grunts so I part her folds and paint her slick, swollen clit.

"Finally," she pants.

I look up at her. There's no way I'm going to let her know I'm balanced precariously on my left knee because my dick is stiffer than Wilson's pocket protector. Thank God for that scarf.

I fasten my mouth on the blue mound and she emits a sound I've never heard before. I suck hard and she screams so loud I know the police will be using a battering ram on my door because the neighbors will think I've killed her.

Tossing the paint, I move up and slide into her. She is tighter than she's ever been and her inner muscles are contracting tightly so I know she is having the orgasm to end all orgasms. I don't want to hurt her so I ease back so that only the tip of my dick is embedded in her.

She is crying and panting incoherently so I kiss the salty lines winding down her temples. She shudders and convulses beneath me, straining against the ties that bind her wrists to my headboard. With a sharp ripping sound the ties shred and she grabs my shoulders, her nails piercing my skin. I can feel blood swell up around her fingertips.

Then, as I feel her go limp beneath me, I push into her and pump as fast as I can while resting most of my weight on my left side. I feel the familiar tightening in my groin and then fireworks explode in my brain. Once the last wave of pleasure washes over me, I roll to lie beside her. I breathe deeply and hear a soft snore. I laugh breathily and turn my head to look at Cameron. The scarf is pushed up into her damp hair, her eyes are closed and her mouth is open. She lies splayed out on the bed with the tattered ties encircling her wrists. I pull the ties off and carefully remove the scarf. Pushing the paint jars onto the floor, I toss the scarf and ties toward the chair by the window. I pull the covers up over us and close Cameron's mouth. She rolls onto her side and curls against me.

Tucking a pillow beneath me, I wrap her in my arms.

"Merry Christmas to me," I sigh before dropping off to sleep.

THE END. THERE WILL BE NO MORE OF THIS FIC. 3


End file.
